Fallen Angel
by lonelyfoxlovenaru
Summary: Naruto's angel. Naruto's devil. Who is he after all? Don't blame Naruto, blame others for pushing him to darkness. Dark, Strong Naruto. NarutoX?. No shounen-ai
1. Ninja

ANGEL OF DEATH

CHAPTER I

Ninja

Fire country was peacefully resting under the blanket of night. The wind blew, harder and harder. It spread to Konoha, the village of fire.

On the top of the monument, the boy named Naruto Uzumaki was sitting. His hair was already messy. Darkness covered him in its hand, no one could saw him, no one knew that there was a boy looking toward Hokage's tower, waiting.

What were he waiting for? Hours had passed, even the light from houses in the village had went off gradually. There was only a pure darkness far away. After a while, his blue eyes stirred. His lips curved into a smirk. There was a figure sneaking into the Tower. He was the one Naruto had been waiting for. That shadow was Mizuki, a teacher from the academy. However, Mizuki didn't know that someone was watching him. He did not know there was a guard nearby either. Naruto, on the other hand, saw the guard clearly.

Until Mizuki realized there was a guard, it was too late for him to run away from him, he hid in a dark corner. Mizuki did not expect to be busted this soon. He had had a plan to blame all the sin on Naruto by letting him steal the scroll. He thought the plan will be smooth because he knew how much Naruto wanted to graduate. He had given the boy a chance. However, the boy didn't take his offer so Mizuki had to do everything by himself.

" Damn! How can Naruto go in and out so easily and I'm going to be busted for the first try?" Mizuki sweared. The guard was coming, just a little closer and he would find out Mizuki. Mizuki hold his weapon tightly, he was going to attack immediately. He could hear his own heartbeat.

Suddenly, both of them heard a fade sound from far away. The guard scowled his eyebrow.

" Who is that?" the guard turned around, right before he reached to the corner in where Mizuki was hiding . He decided to get back to see what make the noise. When Mizuki saw the man disappeared at the end of the corridor, he sighed with relief.

Mizuki was careful and he finally got into the chamber. The scroll... He looked around. There were many scrolls around...

" I think he must sleep in that chamber. We have already left some clues for him." A voice echoed in Naruto's head. " Oh, there he is." that voice again but this time, it sounds joyfully.

" Go after him." The cheerful voice said.

" No, wait. We still have to do one thing."

Naruto replied emotionless.

" Damn! How can they realize so fast?" Mizuki mumbled as he sped up to the dark forest. The whole Tower was shining with the red light, the alarm light. There were numerous ninjas gathered before the gate of the tower.

" The seal scroll was stolen." Someone said.

" Who did it?" A brown-haired man asked, his voice sounds angry and nervous at the same time. All ninja who attended the battle twelve years ago understand the important of the scroll.

"Is that Naruto Uzumaki?"

The crowd became quiet immediately.

" No way. It can't be him. He does not even know about this existance."

" Who knows? He is the appearance of that monster. It must be him."

" Let me check!" Some figures disappeared, went toward Naruto's house.

" Someone, call Hokage!"

A shinobi wearing jounin suit shouted.

" He isn't in his house." One of the shinobi came to Naruto's house came back. He reported. At that time, almost everyone are supposed that Naruto stole the scroll.

" Spread out. Look for him. He might run into the forest."

The jounin demanded. Suddenly, they heard a cough. The shinobi turned and they saw Sandaime.

" Hokage-sama!" ninjas bowed.

" Hokage-sama, please let us capture that mons... Naruto Uzumaki." A brown-haired man offerred. He was a little boy when Kyuubi attacked the village but he would never forget that night. The crimson, malice eyes of Kyuubi. That image was indelibly printed on his brain.

" Capture him? For what?"

Sandaime looked at him coldly. The man took a step back, surprised.

' But, he took the scroll. It might be..."

He mumbled.

' Do you have any evidence?" Sandaime looked around. All ninjas were speechless.

" No, right." Hokage continued. " You don't have evidence, yet you blamed him. I'm so disappointed in you. The scroll was in my office. Nothing happened. Dismiss!"

Hokage waved his hand and then went back to his office. He didn't return other's greetings, his face was twisted with angry, confusion and sadness. All because of that boy. He sighed and turned the doorknob. There was a crystal ball on the table. Sandaime sat in his chair, he looked at the crystal ball.

" Mizuki steals the scroll but what Naruto is doing there?"

Sandaime was captured by the image he was looking at throught the ball. Mizuki was lying on the ground, Naruto was looking down at him. The Hokage could hear Naruto's voice. It was cold and distant.

" Even it is the will of a person at the verge of death, I am under no obligation to tell you, am I right?"

Naruto looked at the sky. Sandaime went backward, he felt as if his eyes just met him.

About ten minutes earlier, Mizuki run as fast as he could and he was in the middle of the forest. It was so quiet, there wasn't any sound at all. It was strange but Mizuki did not took notice. He just tried to run. Suddenly, Mizuki's sense got alarm. He jumped backward quickly. A person appeared in front of him. Mizuki looked at him surprisingly. That person was Naruto Uzumaki.

" What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked cautiously. It felt like he had never met this boy before. Mizuki could not read through him. But he knew that Naruto was strong, very strong. Naruto didn't answer, he looked at the scroll on Mizuki's back. His eyes lightened.

" I said what are you doing here?" Mizuki shouted, he can't stand the way Naruto looked at him. He was afraid of Naruto. He can't stand it either.

" You do not need to know." Naruto said coldly, at the same time, Mizuki was being thrown away. He flied until his back met a trunk.

" Awww!" Mizuki groaned. He coughed blood. He was on dirty land, he lift his head, Naruto was in front of him. Look at him. His eyes were as cold as the ice. Naruto stood there, bathed in moonlight. His blond hair was glowing, a smirk was on his lips.

" Open the scroll!" Naruto pointed at Mizuki. The former teacher of Naruto shivered, he was under an invisible enormous pressure, he did open the scroll before he realized it. Naruto smiled, he spread his arm and Mizuki gave it for him obediently. Naruto looked satisfied, he smiled.

" Could I leave now?" Mizuki's quavering voice again, he did not think that the one before him was Naruto Uzumaki but a monster from hell. He feared.

" No. I need your body"

" What?" Mizuki is shaking. He feared from the depth of his soul, the boy stood there has appearance of angel but Mizuki could even hear the sound of devil.

" You do not need to know." Naruto repeated. Moon disappeared, bloody eyes looked right through him and it is the last things Mizuki saw.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto smirked, he looked at the scroll on his hand then he looked at moon on the sky. This night, moon was so beautiful, shone beautiful red light to earth.

A day later,

Academy, graduates were gathering in a classroom waiting for their former teacher, Iruka, who was going to tell them what they had to do next. Each graduate was excited and talked to others about their future as a ninja. However, there was a pink-haired girl who did not really care about that, she was staring dreamily at a good-looking black haired boy. He was about the same age to her and he did not talk much, exactly, he did not talk to anyone. Sasuke Uchiha was his name, he was supposed to be the genius of this course. Sakura Haruno was his number one fan girl and she got the seat next to him despite jealous looks from other fan girls. Haruno did not care, Sasuke's everything in her eyes.

" Ha ha! You're joking."

Her fantasy with Sasuke was ruined because of that laugh. Sakura turned to find who was the one had ruined her dream. She saw Shikamaru, Kiba and a blond.

"_Naruto?" _Sakura never think that she could meet him again, he failed, he was not supposed to be here.

" What are you doing here, Naruto? You did not even pass the exam." The pink-haired girl asked Naruto. She looked rather nice but her eyes shown her underestimate to the blond which made her ugly. Naruto could realize the meanings of her look but he did not say any words. He had already get used to this very same treatment from almost every villagers. He just ignored her.

" I said we will be split into other group so there might be a chance." Naruto grinned.

" If everything goes as you say, it will be fun for us, not for him." Kiba wiped the tear in his eyes.

" Hey!"Sakura called.

" I know, however, do you think that one of you might be a part of that team by any chance." Shikamaru asked Naruto and Kiba. He was hit by both of them. They totally ignored Sakura. Her face turned red.

" Don't say that. I couldn't even imagine…" Naruto shook his head, he glanced at Sakura behind him. Sakura also realized that Kiba gave her a quick look, he looked freak out too. Sakura suddenly thought that they might be talking about her. She was angry because of being ignored btw, she yelled.

" Why don't you answer me?" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Both Shikamaru and Kiba covered their ears.

" Oh, Sakura. When do you arrive? I do not realize. So what do you want to ask?"

Naruto turned, Sakura looked at his headband on his forehead.

" You didn't pass the exam, did you?" Sakura questioned.

" Yes." Naruto shrugged

" So why do you have that headband? Do you steal it?" Sakura accused. Shikamaru's and Kiba's eyes widely open.

" Sakura," Naruto sighed, " At first, I didn't pass the exam but I retest. That's why I have this headband."

" Oh, yeah. You retest." Sakura said sarcastically, " I understand, you are Iruka's favorite student after all. Congratulate btw." Sakura gave Naruto a quick smile and turned away. The meanings of her word was clear. Naruto passed because of Iruka, not his own ability. Sakura was released, letting her anger on Naruto. However, when Sakura turned but Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru laughed out loud. The result was Sakura was even angrier.

" Wow, she's really… I don't know what to say." Kiba whispered to his friends, " I felt bad for Sasuke or any other guys was on the same team with her."

" Yeah." Naruto nodded then three of them prayed.

…

" Congratulate Naruto!" Kiba shown Naruto his happy face. On the other hand, Naruto was upset. He looked angrily at his pals. Shikamaru was not better.

" How can you laugh? I am on the same team with both Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto sighed.

" I am with Ino. She is not better than Sakura, hic." Shikamaru's head was down.

" You guys sucks." Kiba laughed. Being the same team with Shino and Hinata was not bad for him. They were nice guys, everyone knew that.

" I'm sorry for you, Naruto." Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder. Kiba smile sadly.

" Your teacher might be a good one." He tried to encourage Naruto. However, Kakashi was not supposed to be a good teacher.

I know it sucks but com'on I am trying.


	2. The howl under the moonlight

**Chapter 2**

**The howl under moonlight**

Early morning the next day, Team 7 including Sakura and Sasuke were at a training ground. They had been waiting for hours and their teacher as well as their teammate did not show up yet. Sakura was tired. She did not have dinner yesterday and she skipped breakfast because Kakashi told them not to eat. Today they were supposed to take an exam to decide whether they could become genin or not. Sakura was worried and she came early. When she arrived, Sasuke had been at the training ground. It was the time but Kakashi and Naruto did not come. They waited for another hour and finally Naruto came. Sakura scowled but Naruto did not care about her. He just told them.

" I can help you to pass this trial."

…

" You're late, again." Sakura pointed at their team's teacher. They met their teacher twice and he was late twice. He was late two hours, again. It's just unbearable. However, Kakashi did not feel it that way.

" Sorry, I am lost."

" Can we start now?" Sasuke was reticent as usual though he was also furious because of Kakashi's lateness.

" _He's cool"_ Sakura thought.

Her inner self agreed with her. _**" Yeah, he's totally cool and handsome." **_

Kakashi smiled at him.

" You know patience is a good qualification. Before starting, I will talk about the trial…"

Kakashi explained the trial. It was quite simple but the rookies did not believe that their evil sensei could give them a easy one.

" _I hate him."_ Sakura glanced at her teacher.

" It's all. Good luck. Beside, don't forget that the person who don't get the bell won't have lunch."

Kakashi smile evilly. This time, Sasuke glanced at him and swore too.

On the other hand, Naruto smiled at Kakashi and Kakashi had a bad feelings…

…

AHHHH!

" I can't believe they take bells so easily. I was about to teach them about comrade and they… that boy…"

Kakashi was in his house. It was night. The hard trial he set up turned out to be an easy one. Kakashi had no other way than acknowledge his team's qualification.

" I can't tell Hokage the truth. If he knows details about this trial, he will laugh at my face."

Kakashi recalled the memory of that day's morning. He was ashamed of himself and he did not bother to read his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. The reason for him being tricked was this book by the way.

Ten hours earlier,

Naruto just came to the training ground and Sakura jumped in front of him, scowled him for being late. However, her bad temper was replaced by curiosity.

" Do you want to pass the trial?" Naruto asked.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him.

" Of course." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and replied, " But what do you means actually?"

" I could help you guys pass this trial."

After a frozen second, Sakura started laughing, Sasuke shows that he did not care and turned his back on Naruto.

" What the hell are you talking about? Help us? You? I can't believe." Sakura said while laughing. She as well as many people in the village did not think highly about Naruto. They thought Naruto was stupid, stubborn and good-for-nothing.

"_He did not looks well and smart either"._

Sakura thought. She looked at Naruto again.

" _Well, his eyes are rather beautiful." _Sakura had a second thought. However, she shook that thought away, she took a glance at Sasuke. Naruto can't be compared with Sasuke. Sakura talked to herself.

" You did not believe me, right?" Naruto questioned, he seems to be calm to his teammates' behavior. " I will prove you later." He smiled confidently and leaned to the tree nearby, waiting. The sun shone on his golden hair, his smile was shining the confident light.

Sakura and Sasuke were curious. Why was he so confident. They asked themselves.

…

" Start."

Kakashi shouted and three genin disappeared.

" Good." Kakashi thought. " Those kids covered themselves very well."

" Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi heard Naruto's voice. He turned and realized he was standing behind him.

" _What the hell! I couldn't sense him."_

Kakashi hid his feelings. He smiled.

" You're not hiding. I am not sure you are brave or just a idiot." Kakashi said. " So do you want the bell? Let's be… oh, wait a second, I need to prepare." Kakashi put his hand into his pocket.

" _Is he going to use weapon against us?"_ Sasuke thought. Sakura worried too. If he used weapon, there was no way they could get the bells from him. However, what Kakashi drew out was a book that looks like a cheap novel. Kakashi opened the book. While he started reading, he said:

" Ok, we can begin now."

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**

" Kage Bushin, what a surprise!" Kakashi did not know how Naruto learned this hard technique. It's difficult and required the user had to have an enormous chakra. However, Naruto could do it. He had a great potential. Kakashi recalculated the boy in front him.

" I'm impressive. However, what do you want to now. I don't believe that this technique can't help you get the bell from me."

" No, that's not what I mean." Naruto said, smiling. Kakashi surprised, five Naruto poof at the same time and when the smoke went, Kakashi did not find Naruto anywhere.

" He's not bad. Using decoy to distract me, now even I am not sure where he is." Kakashi smirked. " He is not like an idiot but what could he do after all." Kakashi did not have time to wonder, Sasuke decided it was time to attack. Of course, Kakashi was in a very higher level than him.

As Sakura watched Sasuke and Kakashi fighting each other, she worried.

" What I should do? He is too strong, I can't get the bell, I will be sent back the academy…"

"… and you will be taken apart from your Sasuke-kun."

Sakura turned. Naruto was half-lying on a branch behind her. He looked at her, said.

" Do you want my help now?"

He gave her a fearless smile and Sakura had a feelings that he could see right through her. As if the heat from the sun was burning her even though she was under the shadow of a big tree.

" What could you do?" Sakura asked after a breathtaking moment.

" It depends on how good your combine are." Naruto inclined slightly his head.

" Sasuke, you're too hasty. It is the reason for your failure." Kakashi said to the head of Sasuke, who was buried almost the whole body except the head.

" I'm different." Sasuke shouted, he struggled but the land hold him firmly. He gave up finally.

" Yes, you're. You can make me stop reading, it shows your talent. However, talent is not enough. You just attack and attack and attack, you're too hasty, I repeat. One of the most important conditions to become ninja is patience. I don't think that you have this characteristic."

Kakashi smiled knowingly which made him very hateful. Just like this time he acted like he was a good teacher. Kakashi turned his back on Sasuke, started teaching.

" Like I said, Sasuke. The most important thin…" Kakashi felt the direction of wind change, he blocked Sakura's attack without turning his body.

" You must try harder if you want the bells." Kakashi smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

" We are still trying."

Kakashi felt something was wrong but.. before he could do anything, his arms and legs was locked by Naruto.

" Kage Bushin, again. It's a good technique but what your are going to do by it? You can't get the bell anyway." Kakashi shrugged, a confident smile on his face.

" I will, sensei."The real Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, he smiled,. " But, I just want to ask you, is your book that interesting? Could I borrow it?"

" What are you means?" Kakashi's smile faded away. Naruto took Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi's pocket.

" _It's not good, people will think I poison us with this book." _Kakashi thought.

" No, It's not good. You should not read it." Kakashi refused immediately but the book was in Naruto's hand. What else could he do? Naruto looked at him, sighed.

" It's not nice, Kakashi-sensei, I know that book must be very good so you read it all the time. We just borrow it, What's the matter?" Naruto rolled his eyes, he looked at the book and he acted like he surprised.

" Oh, You read this book. I do not know that you are interested in this kind of book. I saw it in Iruka's office. I read it because I was punished and Iruka-sensei was out. It's not bad." Naruto shrugged, " Do you want to know the ending." Naruto's eyes lightened.

" No, I don't." Kakashi shook his head firmly. Naruto smiled, he continued.

" Are you sure? The ending is very interesting. Let me see, oh you just read about the scene, let me tell after two main character broke at Rainbow bridge, Yui…"

" No, I don't want to hear." Kakashi struggled with Naruto's bushins. They did not even hold him tightly but he did not know. Covering his ears, Kakashi was shouting something to drown Naruto's voice. However, he could read Naruto's lips so he could know what he said. Kakashi forgot that he was examining the rookies, he just tried to cover his ears and shut his eyes so that he did not have to hear anything.

TING!

After a long time, Kakashi heard the sound of bell, he opened his eyes and Naruto was standing with Sakura, who was holding those bells and Sakura , who was in the worst situation. Sasuke's hair was messy and his face was dirty. His clothes looks like rags because of burying under the ground.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, he went toward his sensei.

" I think we pass, right? We get the bells."

" There are two bells but you guys are three, one have to go back to the academy."

Kakashi said, he was furious because of being tricked and lost so shameful. Naruto snorted.

" Common, Kakashi-sensei…"

Naruto did not finish because Sakura interrupted him.

" Naruto was the one. Naruto must go back to the academy."

Sakura continued, her face was red and she avoided Naruto's look. She said it quick.

" It's truth that Naruto has the idea, however, he did not do anything. If it's not for me and Sasuke, he could get the bells anyway so… he's better go back to the academy."

" Oh, do you really think so?" Kakashi looked at Sakura, smirking. She was so selfish. Even if anyone had to go back, it must be her, not Sasuke or Naruto.

" Oh, you're right. The one, who does not do anything will be out but could you tell me, what did you do, Sakura?" Kakashi stared at him.

" I… get the bell." Sakura answered and even she knew that it was not a good reason for her to pass, anyone can do that because Kakashi had locked his own senses at the time.

" So, you get the bell. Anything else?" Sakura looked at her feet and shook his head, Kakashi continued, his voice was emotionless.

" I do not think that you're so childish. You do not care what's right and what's wrong. You just care about your own benefit. You lack the most important element to become a ninja. If anyone should go back, it must be you."

Kakashi gave Sakura a severe look. She was too selfish, she just cared about her own and what she liked. If it was not for Naruto, she and Sasuke would not have the chance to get the bells, but she forgot Naruto immediately after everything was done. Kakashi felt disappointed about this girl. He felt sorry for the team but he had to make them fail.

" Kakashi-sensei…"

Naruto said and Kakashi looked at him. He was still calm, it seems he did not care about Sakura's selfishness. Besides him, Sasuke did not say a word. He was in his own world that no one to reach. He acted as if he was the kings and no one deserved to have his attention.

" What do you want to say, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" I agree with you. If there is anyone need to go back, it should be Sakura."

Sakura looked at him, angrily. She was shameful at first but after hearing what Naruto said, her shame turned to anger.

" _How could he say that?"_ Sakura thought, _" He said he would help Sasuke and I pass, so of course he has to leave." _

Naruto sensed Sakura's aggressive glance. He did care about that. He looked at Kakashi. He could read Kakashi's disappointment. He could see that Sasuke did not care about anything. Naruto continued.

" However, I don't think that she should get back alone. Sasuke and I have to go back to the academy too." The smile was on his face.

Sasuke finally took notice of Naruto. Sakura dropped her jaw and Kakashi recalculated Naruto, again.

" Each team always has three members to cooperate each other. Missing a member for any reason, a team will be dismissed. The aim of this trial is to examine team-work, the way we work together today shows how we will do when we are real ninja. If we are good at team-work, even we do not get the bells, you will let us pass. However, Sakura makes a big mistake." Naruto took a glance at Sakura. Her face blushed with shame. " Sakura makes a big mistake, she allows her emotion to take her away. Because of that, perhaps all of us will fail this trial."

Sakura's head was down, she did not know the situation was so serious. This time, Sasuke recalculated the blond. Naruto stated.

" We have to go back to academy. I believe it is your decision." Naruto looked at Kakashi and he did not refused. Naruto sighed, he asked.

" However, could you give us another chance?"

" Why should I?" Kakashi asked.

" We are a new team, we still do not have enough time to understand each other, working well at the first place is impossible. Give us a chance. It's all I've asked. Sakura might be a bit selfish but she is a smart girl. She won't be a burden to team 7, right, Sakura-san." Naruto looked at Sakura whose face was flush.

" No, I won't." Sakura shook her head.

" Won't you give us another chance?" Sasuke asked. He did not want to get back the academy either. He had wasted a lot of precious time. He did not have time to waste anymore.

Kakashi sighed. He did not want to dismiss team 7 either. This team had a great potential. Not only Sasuke but Naruto is. About Sakura, she was a little girl and she was like any other girls at her age. After a long time, Kakashi finally nodded.

" Alright, I will give you guys another chance. Lunch boxes were over there but I guess you are having breakfast now. We will restart in the afternoon, be sure that your are well-prepared. Another thing: Sakura will not eat, she will be tied on the pile. If anyone feeds her, I will make you all fail. Am I make myself crystal clear?" Kakashi was serious.

Team 7 was sitting around the piles, Naruto and Sasuke were actually, Sakura was being tied on the pile. Her head was down in shame. Naruto opened his lunch box, Sasuke did the same thing. The smell of foods made Sakura's stomach boiled. Naruto smirked but no one could see.

" Here, take it." Naruto gave the lunch box to Sakura, he seems not to be affected by Kakashi's threatening and he did not care about what Sakura said few minutes ago. He just gave her the lunch box. Tear of shame is rising in her eyes when he did that.

" You do not have to that. I deserve to it. I should not be so selfish…"

" No, you should not." Naruto stated. " Quit playing stupid and eat this. I have had breakfast, why do you think I am being late?"

" After all the horrible things I did to you, you still help me. Why?" Sakura questioned. She searched the answered in Naruto's eyes but she saw nothing.

" I do not help you, I help myself. If you faint because of hunger, we have to get back to the school. I do not want it. We will pass and restart everything. I guess it will be a better choice." Naruto shrugged, " You'd better eat. I could hear your stomach."

Sakura blushed.

" But I…"

" Oh, I forge, you are being tied. I think you prefer Sasuke to feed you, Sasuke!" Naruto gave Sasuke the box lunch. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

" Why should I do that? If you care about her, you do it." Sasuke said coldly.

" I do not think she like being fed by me. Besides, she begs Kakashi to let you pass. She cares about you that much, you should do something to respond her kindness."

" It does not concern me. Without her, I can't pass by myself." Sasuke spoke to Naruto in a low voice. Naruto did not care, he put the lunch box in Sasuke's hand.

" Kakashi is around here." Naruto said, his voice is even lower than Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes lit up in realization. He took the box and get the spoon.

" Open your mouth."

Sasuke spoke to Sakura. Sakura was very happy that she was going to cry out.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura moved. She thought that Sasuke cared about her. That thought was enough to make her happy.

However, Sakura just get the food into her mouth, a deafening sound echoed the whole training ground. Sakura was scared that she let out all the food she just took into her mouth into Sasuke's face, who was standing in front of her with a spoon in his hand. He backed away from her immediately and brushed the food off.

' I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I did not mean to." Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi, who just appeared in front of team 7. and Naruto tried to hold their laugh. Kakashi's serious face turned into something that between serious and threatened so the effect of threatening was almost gone. However, the sky was still filled with black clouds which no one knew where it came from.

" You guys are very brave. Don't listen to me, now I have to pronounce that…"

" We all pass, right?" Naruto finished what Kakashi was going to say.

Kakashi was dumbfounded.

" Yes, you are right."

He nodded.

" _Damn, he makes me miss the most interesting part."_

Kakashi wanted to see the face of his pupil when they heard that they passed but Naruto ruined his wish.

Sakura was happy but she was still shameful because she let out the food into her charming prince's face. Of course, Sasuke was angry but he passed anyway.

" I am walking in the path to your death, wait for me, Itachi." Sasuke thought, revenge was everything in his head.

Naruto was walking toward Kakashi.

" I have something to tell you."

' What is that?" Kakashi got alarm. This boy have him in his hand the whole day. He did not know what he wanted to do.

" I did see the book in Iruka's office but I never read it." Naruto said with an ear to ear grin.

" _I knew it. But he act so real, I… Oh…"_

Kakashi hit his head to a pillow on his coach. He was tricked by a young boy. You can describe his shamefulness at the moment.

_Naruto's house, _

It was late at night. Naruto was sitting in his coach. There was a smirk on his face. In front of his eyes, on the table was the forbidden scroll. It was glowing in the red light…

" Let me out!"

Naruto heard a voice screaming in his head. Inside his body, a monster howled.

That howl was reach to sky, to the bloody moon on the sky.

**To be continued**

**Tell me if you like the story ^^!**


End file.
